Adventures at Kadic Elementary
by Mastercoop
Summary: A new spin on the time when the gang all met for the first time. AU. Different POVs.


**MC:**Dear reader, congratulations on selecting this fan fiction for you reading pleasure. It is my hope that you enjoy it immensely. As you have probably guessed, I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters in this fan fiction. This story takes place in an alternate universe without Lyoko, where Aelita is human, all the characters are the same age (9, forth grade), and none of the gang knows each other yet. There are multiple versions of each chapter, each from a different viewpoint. All versions of a chapter occur in the same time frame. On an unrelated note, I like reviews. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. However, if you're feeling distinctly un-fun then you may choose not leave one. The first reviewer of each chapter will be credited in the next chapter. I hope you like the story.

Chapter One: Odd

A purple sports car sped down the highway, easily outstripping the other, slower vehicles. It's two occupants were both eager to reach their destination.

The young boy in the passenger seat had long blonde hair that stuck straight up, coming to a sharp point above his head. Directly above his forehead was a large splotch of purple, which matched his outfit. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt with a purple, zip-up sweatshirt and purple sweat pants. It was the boy's favorite outfit, which he wore all the time. The family butler had been charged with the daily chore of washing the outfit and making sure it was ready for the boy to wear each morning.

His mother sat beside him, one hand on the wheel of the car, the other to her ear, holding a cell-phone. She was wearing a scarlet and magenta shirt with a bright purple scarf draped over her shoulders. She was speaking rapidly into her phone, her voice exasperated. "I don't see what the problem is, Toby. It's my art show, shouldn't it start when_ I_ get there. I know their waiting, but it's just a minor showcasing and it isn't like _I_ have to be there for them to see the paintings." She paused for a moment before speaking again. "Ten minutes Toby. Just ten more minutes. They can wait that long, can't they?" She smiled to herself. "Stall them if you have to, it doesn't matter." She looked as if she might hang up, but she put the phone back up to her one last time. "And Toby," she said, "you need to relax, it's no big deal anyway."

She hung up the phone and turned to her son. "Now Odd," she said, her voice changing from a tone of exasperation to one of kindness. "You know mommy's not going to be home when you're done school, and dad doesn't get home for another week, so Alfred will be taking care of you until about six, when I get back from the art show. Don't be too troublesome for Alfred, you know how old he's getting." She smiled again, reaching over to ruffle he son's spiky hair. "Megan took the bus and she's promised not to bother you during school, so you don't have to worry about her playing a prank on you." She stopped the car at a traffic light and looked over into her son's eyes. "I know you miss you probably old school, but it will be fun here too. I'm sure of it."

Her son looked back at her and nodded silently. He had a look of genuine excitement on his face. The truth was Odd didn't have that many friends back at his old school, and he was eager to make some new, better friends.

A few minutes later the car pulled up at the front gates of Kadic Elementary. Odd's mother leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before handing him his lunch. Odd hopped out of the car, pulling his purple backpack out alongside him. He waved to his mother as she sped out of the parking lot, a huge grin on his face. He turned around and ran to the school's front doors, catching up to a few stragglers who were hurrying to make it to class on time. In the confusion, he ran headlong into a tall girl with long black hair and a pretty face. She cried out in alarm, toppling into the two boys she had been walking with. All four of them came crashing to the floor in a heap.

"Not a good way to start out the day," Odd muttered to himself as he got to his feet. He offered his hand to help the girl up, but was quickly knocked aside as the short boy with black hair she had been walking with offered her his own hand. She refused both, choosing getting up on her own. "Excuse you," she said in high-pitched voice once she was standing. But Odd was already starting off towards his classroom, quickly yelling a "Sorry!" over his shoulder.

"The nerve of some people," said the girl, her two companions nodding silently in agreement.

Odd, meanwhile, was arriving at his classroom. He walked up to the teacher, a talk older woman with curly gray hair, and could already tell she was going to bore him. She quickly told him where his seat was before returning to her paperwork. Odd glanced at the clock, noting that there were only a few minutes before school started. He took his seat and reached into his backpack, removing a notebook and pencil that he used to draw pictures.

Odd loved art, just like his parents, both of whom were artists. They had toured the world for most of Odd's life, visiting different galleries where their art was on display. Odd didn't mind the constant moving; he enjoyed visiting lots new and exciting places. He had never had many real friends; never staying in one place for more than six months, but Odd hadn't cared. Now however, his parents were settling down, back in France, where he had been born. He would be staying her for a long time, and he was looking forward to making real friends.

The bell rang loudly, pulling Odd from his thoughts. All the other students took their seats and the teacher began. "Good morning students, my name is Ms. Hertz." Even her voice seemed boring to Odd. "Welcome to Kadic Elementary School. I know that this is the first year for many of you, and I hope you enjoy your time here."

At these words, Odd heard mummers pass through the group of students and a voice directly behind his hissed, "enjoy school, hah. As if." Odd turned to see who had spoken to find a tall boy with black hair who had his feet up on his desk. Odd turned back around to face the front of the room and rested he head on his desk, wishing he didn't have to listen to his boring teacher talk.

Ms. Hertz continued, pretending she hadn't her the tall boy's comment. She was saying some particularly boring things about the history of the school (Odd was to bored to pay any real attention), when she was interrupted by the door opening. Odd looked up to see the girl he had run into earlier, accompanied by her two friends, walk into the room. She was talking to the two boys' in her high voice when she was interrupted by Ms. Hertz.

"Your late, Miss Delmas," she said, obviously annoyed.

The girl however merely waved her hand in an uncaring manor. "No I'm not," she said, giving a little laugh.

"Yes, you are," said Ms. Hertz, becoming even more annoyed. "You showed up after the start of class, so you and you're friends are late."

"But…but my daddy is the principal," said the girl, obviously taken aback.

"That is irrelevant, you're still late." Ms. Hertz was now becoming rather angry. "Now take your seat, Miss Delmas."

The girl looked as if she was going to argue some more, but instead gave a loud, angry sigh and walked over to her seat.

Odd laughed quietly, as did many others in the class. The two boys who had come in late with the girl turned around and glared at them. Odd laughed even more.

The teacher cleared her throat before continuing with her speech. "Now that we are done with that little "interruption", I though it would be fun to start the year with a little art project."

Odd, who had gone back to resting his head on his desk, was suddenly interested. His head shot up so fast his neck cracked loudly, causing several people to look around. Odd ignored them, instead focusing on the teacher's next words.

"We will all be doing a painting of our favorite things." Odd smiled even larger, already knowing what he would be painting. Ms. Hertz continued, "I have paper and art supplies up at the front of the room. Remember that you will have to clean up any messes you make before you will be allowed to go to lunch."

The teacher dismissed the children to begin their work, taking a seat at her desk. Odd hurried up to the front and grabbed a sheet of paper. He was about to head back to his seat when the girl he had run into earlier that morning stepped in his path, her and her two friends blocking his way back to his seat.

"You're new here, so I'll let this morning slide," said the girl, a note of anger in her high-pitched voice. "I'm Sissi Delmas, and I run this school." A smug look appeared on her face as she continued. "My daddy's the principal of this school, so I can do what ever I want."

"That plan seems to be working out great for you," said Odd in reply, thinking back to a few moments ago when she had arrived late.

"What do you mean by that," said Sissi, obviously confused.

The short, black haired boy who was standing with her said timidly, "Um… Sissi, I think he was making fun of-."

"Herb, shut up." Said Sissi quickly, cutting the short boy off mid sentence. She turned her attention back to Odd, who was still being blocked by her little group. "I don't have time to waste with you, so don't mess with me." She glared at him and walked off, the two other boys right behind her.

"Sheesh," said Odd exasperatedly, taking his seat.

"Sorry about that," said a voice from his left. Odd turned around to see a boy of about his height with brown hair looking at him. The boy continued speaking. "She's like that to almost everyone. She runs around the school like she owns the place, talking about how she's prettier than all the girls and about how all the boys like her so much. Personally I'd just like her if she would shut up."

Odd laughed and began drawing a pencil outline on his paper. The brown haired boy looked over his shoulder, curious. "Were supposed to be painting you know," he said.

"Yeah, I know," said Odd, explaining. "I'm just making an outline before I start the actual painting process." The brown haired boy still looked confused so Odd continued. "Both my parents are artists, so I know a lot about painting."

"Oh," said the other boy.

Both boys sat in silence for a few minutes each working on their artwork. While Odd was busy finishing his outline, Ms. Hertz told the class that she would be leaving to make some copies of a work sheet and that none of the children were to misbehave. Odd didn't give her words a second though, his entire attention focused on his picture.

When he deemed his outline ready to be painted, Odd walked up to the front of the room and grabbed the paint he would need to finish his painting. Odd then proceeded to walk back to his desk, but was stopped for the second time that day. This time it was the tall black haired kid who had sat behind him during the teacher's speech. "Don't you know that purple is a girl color," said the boy, grabbing the front of Odd's sweatshirt.

Odd pulled his shirt out of the boy's grip, thinking fast. Quickly coming up with an idea, Odd nonchalantly walked around the boy and over to a random row of desks. "Its strange to hear that coming from someone-," Odd paused, grabbing a bottle of paint off a nearby girl's desk, "wearing pink!"

Odd tossed the full bottle of paint at the tall boy, completely covering him in thick, hot pink paint. The whole class turned and looked at the boy before bursting out laughing. Even Sissi was giggling slightly, Odd noticed. The tall boy looked down at his previously black shirt before glaring at Odd.

"You're gonna pay for that," said the boy, lunging at Odd. "Come here, you little smartass." The boy chased Odd all around the room, knocking over desks and tables in the process. Odd dipped and ducked, nimble like a cat, successfully evading all the tall boy's attempts to get him.

Finally, after over five minutes of chasing, Ms. Hertz returned to the classroom. "What is going on here?" she shouted, furious.

The boy who Odd had been talking to earlier came running up to the teacher. "William spilled paint on himself and so he got really mad and started destroying the room," said the boy.

"Is that true?" Ms. Hertz asked both Odd and the boy called William.

"Um… Yeah," said Odd, catching on. "That's exactly what happened."

"No it's not!" shouted William, obviously extremely angry. "That little asswipe threw-." But Ms. Hertz cut him off.

"I will not have language like that spoken in my class," she said forcefully. "William, you are to clean this up immediately." She gestured at the overturned desks. "And then you are to go to the restroom and clean that paint off your shirt." She turned to face the rest of the class. "The rest of you are continue with your art."

"But Ms. Hertz, that little-," but William was cut off yet again.

"Not another word Mr. Dunbar. Clean this up now or I'll be forced to call Jim."

William turned, grumbling about unfairness and began replacing the desks upon the floor, but not before glaring at Odd and making a very unkind hand gesture at him.

Odd returned to his desk, his arms once again full of art supplies. He was stopped again however, this time by the brown haired boy form before. He thrust his hand out and for a moment Odd though his was going to punch him. However the boy just held his hand out and Odd, realizing what he wanted, gave him a big high five.

"Thanks for that quick excuse," said Odd to the boy. "I was worried I might have got in trouble."

"No problem," he said, "that was awesome the way you handled William. I've always hated that guy." He glared over in the direction of William, who was still picking up desks.

Odd gave a quick laugh. "Yeah, he seems like a real jerk."

The brown haired boy offered his hand once again, and Odd reached out and shook it. "I'm Ulrich Stern," he said, still shaking Odd's hand.

"Odd Della Robbia " replied Odd, nodding. He sat back down in his desk and turned around to face Ulrich.

Odd looked down at his painting. It was a funny looking circle filled with smaller black circles. "What is that supposed to be?" he asked, confused.

"It's a soccer ball," said Ulrich, with the air of someone explaining a simple concept to a small child. "Duh. What does it look like to you?"

Odd squinted and cocked his head to the side. "You know, I'm not really sure."

Ulrich just scoffed. "I think your blind," he said laughing.

Odd laughed too and returned to his own work. 'My first day and I already have a friend,' thought Odd gleefully. A large smile crossed his face. 'This friend thing could be easier than I thought.'

**MC:** the end. Hope it was a fun read. I'm thinking of doing Aelita or Jeremie's POV next. Sorry if I made William too much of an ass, but I've never liked him much. Megan is one of Odd's sisters, if you didn't get that. She'll probably be in the next chapter. Should update soon. Bye, bye. =)


End file.
